oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
History Repeats Itself
After all the hell which transpired throughout the previous months...from fighting a human Den Den Mushi to escaping marines...his crew deserved a rest. A period of time where no one would have to worry about decapitation or getting their feathers plucked. And so, the man now known as a fearless captain, decided to use the funds he gathered from their previous endeavor to pay for a weekend resort for his crew. While Meredia and Rowing claimed this prize as if a birthright, Mori did put up a bit of a fight. But Chateau didn't have enough money for them all to enjoy such an extravagant outing. Besides, they needed this more than he did. On the bright side! Banaro Island was one filled with a rich history. Less than a century ago, a great battle took place here which many historians claimed to be a major stepping stone in the battle at Marineford. The town used the funds from the influx of tourist in order to build new accommodations. Duel at Banaro Island! So exciting! Before he was a pirate. Before he served beneath one of the most legendary hoteliers of all blues, Chateau dreamed of being an explorer and a historian. He took what little funds leftover from the crew's excursion and decided to use it for memorabilia. Despite wearing his usual black denim pants and white dress shirt beneath his black blazer, he managed to carry hundreds of bags on his arm as he made his way to the ship. Such a trip built up his appetite. Or so his stomach said. "It says this island became famous for their flame grilled burgers and darkness tea." Chateau read from a pamphlet. He leapt off the ship and made his way through the town. It'd been rebuilt after the infamous duel. The incoming profits allowed it to stretch much farther than before. He smiled as children played. But the whisperings of bored wives carried across still wind. He heard them spread their gossips. Their fear of destruction after being visited from the pirate whose declaration came at 100 million berri. They spoke his name as if a curse upon the seas. Chateau the Skeleton. Had a nice ring to it. And in a twisted way, he felt as if he accomplished something great for once in his life. He smiled at his bounty posters. Although a wave of sadness overwhelmed his heart when he noticed the other three next to his. They didn't want this life. No! He interrupted himself. YOu said you were going to relax. You couldn't afford to spend time with them but at least you can spend time with yourself! The captain made his way to the restaurant. The music and song of the surrounding citizens froze as he sat at a lone table. A waitress approached with a scared visage. "W-what can I g-g-get you sir?" She managed. "I'd take a flame grilled burger and a darkness tea." Chateau responded. "A-anything else? H-how would you like your b-burger??" "Medium rare." He smiled at the girl. His lowered eyes complimenting his smile. He seemed harmless. "Coming right up!" Chateau chuckled as the girl scuttled away. He didn't mind scaring people away...maybe this way they'd leave him alone. ---- After sailing for days on a broken ship, it was time for the Ignition Pirates to hunker down and recuperate in order to face their next adventure. As they reached the port, they were each be given a specific job. Inari and Rook on food, Lugh and Amanda would repair the ship, Levi and Emilio were assigned medical supplies, and last but not least, Grimm and Mikael were left to gather a few miscellaneous objects and fill in where they would be needed, leaving their Captain for a day in the town. Brennan explored the historically rich town with blind eyes. He knew very little of the fight beyond the two participants, he didn't even know it took place on the island on which he docked, being the famous . Brennan walked through town, inciting the whispers of the townsfolk, despite being more than oblivious to the topic of their whispers. Pressing on through the town he made his way to the Double Logia Bar. Brennan approached and enter the bar, taking a seat at the middle stool. "Yo Barkeep, lemme get a pint of rum!" Brennan said in a deep and firm tone, disregarding who the barkeep was currently conversing with and demanding his drink. As Brennan awaited the arrival of his drink he overheard some interesting whispers emanating from the table behind him. "You guys heard? Chateau the Skeleton's here!" A drunk man uttered in a loud whisper, making a poor effort at concealing his words "Oh shit really?! I heard that guy's a super rookie. His bounty shot to 100.000,000 in less than a few months, he's supposed to be super scary. Why's he on this island?!" Spoke a nearby man, his shock the only thing keeping him off the ground as he was clearly too drunk to even sit properly. "Of course, I would never lie to you, Bro! They say he's at the hot tourist spot down the street right now!" The man once again spoke, this time with a tone of amazement and surprise, seemingly directed at the presence of a super rookie on the island "Here's your drink sir, sorry for the wait, I had to get a new bottle from the bac-" The barkeep's words halted. He looked at an empty visage of where the young boy once sat, he had seemingly disappeared in the blink of an eye. Despite how fast the boy left, he seemed to leave a trail of scorched footprints in his wake, the door still swinging, signaling he left in a hurry, though the island goers would soon become aware of his intended destination. A super rookie? That was what they were calling him. Chateau believed he earned such a status from chomping on the murderous Marine captain who took the life of his closest friend. Of course the World Government would desire vengeance against one who took the life of their own. But he never thought that it'd generate so much buzz. Still, it all the whispers didn't detract from his delicious burger and amazing tea. Despite being quite the gentlemen, Chateau murdered the burger in under a few seconds. He wanted an extra one but found his coffers rather light. "Oh well...At least what's left can pay for the Showdown Aisle tour....which is probably going to start in three minutes." Chateau said as he began to hurry towards the location of the famous attraction. "EXCUSE ME!! DOES ANYONE KNOW OF A RESTAURANT THAT SERVES BURGERS AND TEA!" Brennan screamed, walking through town with his hands cupping around his mouth, aiming to increase the reach of his voice. The civilians upon the island were more than startled by the boy's actions, some even running inside in fear of the disruptive and loud boy, steaming from his feet and arms, burning the ground under him. One brave man shakily pointed down the street. "I-It's down the street. Make two lefts and a right." The man said, shaking as he uttered the directions to the boy. "Alright, thanks!" Brennan said, giving the man a scorching tap on the shoulder before taking off down the street, the directions the man gave him in the back of his mind, aiming at locating the super rookie himself. Chateau overheard the screams of a young man. An eruption of chaos as he raced throughout the streets. He wondered what was the commotion about. But found it unimportant. He wanted today to be a day where he could relax alongside his crew. And so he continued towards the Showdown Aisle without a care in the world. Brennan would continue to race down the streets, leaving chaos and commotion in his wake. As he raced around his final corner, his eyes met with an ebony man, the oceans of civilians parted as the man walked and then it was clear, he was who Brennan was searching for. “AYE, YOU THERE, COME FIGHT ME!” Brennan screamed, alerting the remainder of the townsfolk of his presence as he stopped abruptly, his eyes locked on the ebony pirate now across from him. Chateau had no idea who the man screaming was addressing. And Chateau believed in minding in his business. So instead of investigating, the ebony captain kept walking as if nothing was happening. “ARE YOU MESSIN' WITH ME! DID YOU JUST WALK AWAY! I’M TALKIN' TO YOU, THE SUPER ROOKIE, NOIR SHITEAU!!” Brennan yelled to the ebony man, pointing at him frantically in accordance to his words, still hastily making his way to the super rookie. Chateau stopped. So this hooligan was indeed speaking to him. Was this the result of having such a high bounty? Did this mean that anywhere he went, there would be someone trying to mess with him? The ebony captain wanted to relax and rest. But this kid's screamed drew too much attention. And so, Chateau turned to him and sighed. "Why do you want to fight me? I've done nothing to you." “SO?! YOU HAVE A HIGH BOUNTY, THAT’S ALL YOU NEED TO BECOME MY TARGET!” Brennan screamed, now arriving a few feet across from where Chateau stopped in his tracks. “So whether or not you want too...WE’ER GONNA FIGHT!” Brennan yelled, his tone fluctuating in accordance to the intensity of his words, disregarding the fact the stood just a few feet apart. But Chateau looked at Brennan as if he was a lunatic. His head cocked to the side as gently rubbed his hair. "So we're going to fight because you said we're going to? What's stopping me from not accepting your challenge you annoyance? I'm not a fan of unnecessary violence." Brennan looked at Chateau, with a large comedic grin on his face. “I’d just attack you anyways of course!” Brennan said, before going on. “So I’ll give you the chance to accept, before I start the fight anyway!” Brennan continued, now staring at the man intensely, awaiting an answer. "I don't feel like accepting. This way, if you attack me, I have no reason to hold back." Chateau said with a cheeky grin. He pulled down the sleeves of his well-crafted blazer as he prepared for the potential battle. This runt won't last too long against him. Or so he hoped. For the Grand Line was filled with surprises. “Good, so let’s not waste anymore time!” Brennan responded as Chateau pulled up his sleeves. Brennan would study the man for a moment, he had heard a lot about him, but was ill prepared when it came to any other information about the man, but that’s never stopped him from fighting an opponent before. Brennan quickly shot his leg up and even quicker shot it back down, sending tremors through the ground, as well as a large crack in the ground extending directly towards Chateau, aiming to swallow the man up or at least trip him up for a moment, and most of all, Brennan aimed to get a read on the man before kicking it into full gear. There was no way for Chateau to avoid this skirmish. He felt the aggressive, explosive nature of the kid's spirit. His eyes screaming his desire for something greater than victory. Fighting in such a crowded area was never a good idea for the captain. Hell, Chateau spent years attempting to learn to better control his power for just this reason. He quickly launched himself in the air in order to avoid the oncoming crack. His left arm vanished as something yanked Chateau towards the roof of a nearby building where he landed upon its edge. "Straight forward attacks like that aren't going to get me, kid." Chateau teased. "Please don't waste my time Missieur." Chateau spoke with a calmness to his voice. This kid's power seemed mysterious. Natural. He needed to keep his distance. “Did your arm just DISSPEAR?! This fight might be funner than I expected, I hope Levi can hold down the fort for a while!” Brennan remarked, watching as Chateau grabbed onto the building, pulling himself up with some invisible force. Brennan wasted no more time in idle conversation, he squared down a bit, as he did, lava would begin to pour from his pant leg, filling the crack he had created prior and coating his foot. In an instant a loud bang could be heard and left in its wake would be a large lava filled crater and no Brennan. Brennan appeared in the air, high above the fight, his tactics seemed unorthodox, first he simply cracked the floor, now he leaped into the air, what was he planning? Brennan slammed his leg down repeatedly in the air, staying afloat through small explosions in his foot, however, it could easily be mistaken as one of the seven styles of Rokushiki, Geppo. Chateau watched as the boy went from manipulating earth to creating Lava. Surely impressed. Enough that the ebony captain knew he couldn't let this rookie pirate get too close to him. He held his hand up at the floating rookie and thrusted his palm forward. Paume. Suddenly his palm vanished into thin air midway through the strike. What appeared to be an invisible wall grew towards Brennan at tremendous speeds. An explosive invisible force harder than seastone blasting towards the airborne pirate. Chateau's entire arm vanishing once more throughout his maneuver. As Brennan soared into the air, an invisible force would slam into his side, sending him back a bit as his flight into the sky was halted. Brennan shook himself off, having taken minimal damage from the ebony man’s attacks, remaining composed as his began to hop in the sky, staying in one spot, wondering what it was that hit him. “''Whatever he’s hitting me with seems to have song long reach, though, it seems to have something to do with his arms, it disappears every time he attacks...let’s test that out!” Brennan thought to himself as he floated in the air. He wasted no more time in deliberations as his entire body became fluid, running down and becoming viscous and steaming, a deep red liquid dripping from the sky and burning into everything below it. Brennan would explode at explosive speeds towards Chateau, his eyes glued on the man while also on guard, listening into his surroundings, keeping his senses to the air around him. As he soared to the ebony pirate, two large arms would form on his back as he flew towards him, they would form into finger guns, similar to what kids would do when playing with friends, however these seemed much more dangerous. The large masses of magma would begin to fire of large chunks of magma and rock, aiming to follow Chateau wherever he would move, so long as he stayed in sight that is. “Show me that trick one more time!” Brennan screamed, his eyes burning in excitement, had he finally found an opponent to hold him over til he crossed paths with his descended rival? Only Chateau’s next moves would reveal that. Chateau flipped from the young rookie's approach, avoiding the immediate range of the oncoming magma. He landed with a certain grace before raising his hand once more. But rather than hiding behind his power, his hand expanded into its Gashadokuro form. The massive skeletal appendage shielding the ebony captain from the remaining magma bullets. Yet he managed to withstand the immense heat without the slightest sign of pain. Unfortunately one of the bullets spun past his finger. Burning through the outside of his arm. Chateau bit down. His partial transformations allowed him to guard himself against deadly obstacles. And so the magma's intensity stood no chance against his skeletal body. But his inability to transform numerous parts of his body made protecting himself and countering difficult. After the onslaught from Brennan, Chateau swiftly reverted his hand and aimed a forward kick at his attacker. His attack transforming midway through the kick into a massive skeletal leg. Resulting in tremendous power. "Démarrage!" ''He's going to burn me alive if I don't keep my distance. “Holy Shit, he’s a giant fucking bone man!” Brennan remarked, watching as a giant skeletal arm blocked his onslaught of lava. Brennan watching in awe for a moment, before he knew it, a large skeletal foot would be launched towards him at incredible speeds. Brennan had little to no time to dodge, so he did what he could. Brennan steered his body to the side, the leg scraping across his magma body, coating the limb in the hot liquid as his speed propelled him forward, scraping against the side of the leg. “Damn, I was almost a goner!” Brennan said in relief as the leg still shot past him. He watched Chateau, realizing that his leg even though transformed, was still his leg nonetheless. Brennan would harden his knee, a large dark chunk on volcanic rock appearing amongst his magma coated body. Brennan would then launch his knee at the bone formation at crushing speeds, aiming right for the joint in the leg, aiming to break the appendage, and even if he failed, there still lied the lava coating bits of the man’s legs from his incredible kick. “HYAHHHH!” Brennan screamed in accordance to his kick, exerting a good amount of energy into the attack. The leg popped off at the joint. But there wasn't the slightest change in Chateau's visage. Rather he aimed the remaining part of the appendage where the leg fell off and reattached it before returning it back to normal. One of the biggest aspects of his power was the defensive properties. A being without nerves and skin wouldn't feel the slightest bother from the intense heat. And he could reassemble his skeletal form, especially when severed at the joints. Those were the easiest to lock in place. The ebony captain stretched his now human leg. As good as new! Still, a logia user so early in Paradise?! The legendary fruit's power were well known among those who lived upon the sands of Alabasta. It was the logia user, Crocodile, which almost lead to the destruction of the entire country! Defeating logia users was a difficult task indeed. That last attack should've ended it. Going on the offensive in this match meant giving the brat more openings. Instead, Chateau took his more defensive stance. Carefully watching the lava brat's movement. Brennan watched as the man retracted his leg, receiving little damage, simply having popped the joint back on. “''Looks like I have to do a little more than that to get this guy.” Brennan though, still traveling towards were Chateau stood. Brennan’s foot would then take the form of magma, hardened by hardened rock among the fluid mass, as he shot towards Chateau he spun in the air, cocking his leg back before aiming a skull crushing kick right down at the man’s entire body, aiming to explode on impact, surely scalding the boy even if he were to block or dodge. An extremely dangerous attack! Not just from the force of the strike but also due to the intense heat. But his skeletal limbs were stronger than that. Chateau's head became that of his Full-Beast form. Selectively becoming a gigantic skull attached to his human body. The force of the Ignition Brat's kick sent him soaring backwards. Which he used as a chance to revert the selective transformation. ''Dangerous but direct attacks won't work on me like that. He thought to himself. I'm a physical fighter! Chateau quickly caught himself and launched his arm forward. His limb entering its Full-Beast form midway. Becoming a massive skeletal palm thrust. Still this move had a purpose beyond the extraordinary force of his strike. Chateau thought back to the conversation he had with Meredia where she lent him the book from her days as a marine. She begun teaching him the secret powers of the World Government. However only one stood out to him. And so the skeletal captain aimed to make that one power his own. Paume: Literie The skeleton hand stopped quite a distance away from Brennan. Yet it commanded the wind into a compressed barrier of air which shot towards Brennan with enough power to shatter stone. Brennan watched as the skeletal palm shot towards him, commanding a large shot of air sent right as him, he had to act quickly or risk being blasted away by the sheer force of the attack before him. Brennan shoot his arms back, shooting himself towards the blast with a large bang, leaving scorched ground and magma in his wake as he shot towards the wind blast before shifting his wrists to maneuver around the blast. As the blast shot past him with extreme force, it would slam into the town behind them, destroying the houses and crushing the streets below them, sending civilians as well as pieces of houses and buildings flying in all direction, a stray beam of wood smashing into a few civilians as they tried to escape, inciting chaos and panic as fires started and civilians ran in a panicked frenzy. “Well damn!” Brennan remarked, looking back to the sheer destruction of the island, turning back to Chateau as he approached his body, having shot past his hand. As he drew closer and closer to the ebony man he threw his arms forward, the momentum he created carrying him forth as his arms became a red hot liquid, growing in size until they formed too large masses of magma and rock. Brennan swung the masses into each other, creating a large scaled explosion, sending masses of the bubbling liquid everywhere, and even large mass headed at Chateau with immense speed, aiming to scale the man’s body and limit his places to go, turning the battle field in his own personal playground of chaos and destruction to control at his whim. And it worked. For the surrounding chaos caused Chateau to lose focus. Causing him to unknowingly lose the battlefield advantage he wished to obtained. He wanted to use his skeletal arms to defend from the oncoming blast of lava. But hesitsted in fear of further spreading the destruction this runt caused. The captain angrily watched as people ran to evacuate their homes. Houses quickly melting as entire lives were destroyed in a matter of seconds. The gods of Xenia would surely be pissed off! How dare this brat do this!? I need to bring him away from here. Chateau thought as he avoided the initial wave of lava. Who decided to give this idiot such a destructive fruit?! Chateau's arm returned to normal, using his blazer's sleeve to help him deal with the noxious fumes and intense heat. The oncoming blast of magma felt like a volcano erupting before him. Chateau exploded into Goliath and used his powerful legs to launch himself into the air. "Fuck!" The boney giant winced in immense pain as his legs were vicously burned. Regardless, he twisted his body and lifted a giant middle finger. Hoping to draw the angry brat towards him. He landed not too far from the main village. Between the massive rocks which gave this island its famous name. Now it was his turn to take control of the fight! Chateau made sure that his tracks dug deep into the earth. "A lava logia! Fuck!" He spat. ''I'll have to go Colossus. Its the only way that I can survive his attacks." His body began expanding. Flesh and muscle disappearing. Eyes deteriorating. Leaving nothing but a massive skeleton which would have towered over the forest. Brennan landed where Chateau once stood, slamming down, leaving a large crater in his wake. He watched as the man soared through the air, flipping his the bird as he made his escape, ticking off Brennan even more that he already had been. He blasted into the air, leaving even more destruction and magma in his wake, fueled by the passion to fight and nothing else, his will pushing him further and further. As he soared in the same path as Chateau, his eyes met with a colossal skeleton, growing more and more as he approached. “So this is what you really look like?! Bring it on!” Brennan barked, blasting towards the figure as it grew. Brennan charged forward, his upper body slowly becoming magma, dripping in all directions, engulfing the ground below him as it dropped down, his body beginning to steam greatly, the intense heat of it sure to melt anything in its immediate vicinity. Brennan flew closer and closer to what was seemingly Chateau, cocking both of his fists back, as he approached him, blasting them forward, a volcano sized eruption crushing forth, a large wave of magma and lave blasting forward at intense speed and great force, a veil of magma blocking the two from each other, aimed right at Chateau. Chateau jumped onto the rock and used it as leverage to launch himself over the waves of magma. His immense leg span granting him enough jumping distance to step outside of the lava lake's range. He quickly grabbed a handful of tree and tossed them at Brennan, hoping to break apart his body further. Fighting a Logia was never easy. And the more Chateau found himself against them, the more he realized he had to learn. But he wouldn't give up. Not after what Brennan done to that town. And so Chateau followed by launching his massive fist at Brennan. A skeletal meteor aiming to slam against the young pirate with immense force. He followed with a chop. His hands quickly striking through the molten explosions. Although the bones were swinging through magma, Chateau continued onward without hesitation. A key component of his power being the lack of flesh. Thus allowing him to move onward without an ounce of pain. As Chateau leapt across the battlefield, Brennan followed his with his eyes, after all, a giant skeleton wasn’t hard to follow. Brennan watched as he grabbed at a stack of trees, blasting himself back behind his veil of lava, each and every tree being scorched in its intense heat. Just as Brennan thought he was safe, a punch blew through the wall, smashing through his intangible body and coating the bone in the intense hot liquid. Followed by the fist came a large chop, chopping through the hot liquid, coating that arm in magma as well as Brennan’s body was smashed to the ground, Brennan slamming to the ground and taking a moment to catch his breath, however, as the giant skeleton would come into his views, the lava lake parting, he would creat a fist with his hand, crushing the air within it, as he did so, all the lava on the skeletons bones imploding and heating up greatly, a bead of sweat dripping from Brennan’s head as he took a moment to catch his breath. Chateau shook his body, causing the lava to fly off and scorch the surrounding earth. Surely this once beautiful island was now succumbing to the hellish landscape of a volcanic eruption. But Chateau didn't care. He quickly spun around, his body disappearing as he did so. An invisible force came crashing down upon Brennan, an axe kick strong enough to demolish the earth upon contact. Sending thundering rumbles throughout the island. His onslaught was relentless. For the intensity of the magma posed no threat to Chateau. However, a major downfall of his lack of feeling was the fact that the bones of his arms began to crack. Regardless, Chateau pressed on with a haymaker following the kick. As Brennan stood in rest, an invisible force came down upon his head, slamming into the man’s magma body, splitting him in half, his legs feeling the true brunt of the pain as he was smashed to the ground, creating an large explosion, akin to a volcano erupting, pouring out large amounts of magma and rock, enough upward force that the ground rumbled and cracked below them, stretching to the main town, destroying the island and the terrain. “TCH!” Brennan winced in pain, though it seemed to be more skewed to the immense stamina he was using and force he exuded, pushing his body to limits not felt before, ringing every last sweat droplet from his body as he forced himself back up to fight once again. Chateau dashed through the magma, using his skeletal body to bypass the initial intensity of the eruption. He quickly reverted back to human form, except for his hand, and fell through the openings from the laval sprouts. It burned through his blazer and shirt, scorching his body and leaving terrible burns which would need to be treated immediately. The magma which he could not protect himself against using his hand continued the hellish punishment. Yet Chateau fell towards Brennan and grabbed the brat by the neck. His skeletal hand, broken and severely cracked wrapped around the only human part of Brennan. Chateau met Brennan in the eye. No matter how hot the magma burned. Regardless of how much he tried to spew from the earth...Nothing would stop Chateau from fighting onward. And he made sure Brennan saw this by squeezing his neck. Seconds away from snapping it. "You'll pay for all the pain you've just caused!" “Hah! You think this is pain?! these fucking people live their lives off the backs of pirates, using their adventures and stories to make a few bucks, do you even know the fucking story of the pirates that have fought here before!” Brennan yelled, grabbing onto Chateau’s bones with what little physical form he had left, scorching the bone, using whatever force he could muster to try and snap at the bones, a fire in his eyes akin to Chateau’s own, he had yet to accept defeat, his will pushing him to fight to the very end, an unquenchable flame in his eyes, his will challenging Chateau’s own, this bitch has no fear in his eyes, he almost welcomed death, so long as he dies in a fight and a fight to the end, his fire would still burn bright, even in the situation he stood in. Chateau squeezed harder. Despite the magma clearly burning into his bone, he continued to press down on Brennan's deformed body. Chateau met the hellish gaze from the boy with his own. Except the skeletal captain radiated a desire for vengeance for the chaos caused by this boy's reckless action. "And you're different?" Chateau smirked. "This whole battle was nothing but a chance for you to get a boost in infamy. Taking down a supernova almost guarantees you their spot, right?" His giant fingers tightened around Brennan before slamming him into the ground. Causing the earth to collapse under him. "You're no different. So don't try to spew hypocrisy at me. You barely can control your devil fruit. You're just a fledgeling floating on the waves of the ocean." Chateau dropped Brennan and raised his arm. The massive white fist high above the injured pirate. "Gachichichichichichi!" Chateau laughed as he brought his fist down with enough power to surely finish off the magma brat.